A Challenge
by Checo Lazzo
Summary: Kurosaki dan Tsurara saling membenci. Dengan maksud menjatuhkan mental Tsurara, Kurosaki memberi tantangan pada gadis itu untuk menciumnya sekali setiap hari. Bagaimana jika Tsurara menyanggupinya? Mungkinkah cinta tumbuh di antara dua orang yang sangat bertolak belakang?


**Summary:** Kurosaki dan Tsurara saling membenci. Dengan maksud menjatuhkan mental Tsurara, Kurosaki memberi tantangan pada gadis itu untuk menciumnya sekali setiap hari. Bagaimana jika Tsurara menyanggupinya? Mungkinkah cinta tumbuh di antara dua orang yang sangat bertolak belakang?

**Disclaimer:** Kurosagi by Kuromaru & Natsuhara Takeshi

**A/N:** Saya menyukai manga Kurosagi. Ceritanya unik, memberi banyak pengetahuan dan membuat saya waspada terhadap dunia yang sesungguhnya. Selain itu manga ini mempunyai pasangan yang menarik: Tsurara yang mematuhi peraturan dan Kurosaki yang mendobrak peraturan. Mereka melengkapi satu sama lain dan saya suka itu. Melalui fanfiksi ini, saya menghadirkan mereka dalam dunia yang lebih sederhana, berfokus pada perasaan keduanya. Selamat membaca...

* * *

**A Challenge**

Tak ada yang lebih menyebalkan dari lelaki di depanku ini. Pertama, dia merokok. Kedua, dia menghabiskan setoples permen cokelatku sekaligus. Ketiga, dia baru saja mengalahkanku dalam pertandingan yang tak adil. Sekarang lelaki itu tersenyum-senyum geli menunggu hadiahnya.

Namanya Kurosaki. Dia tetangga sekaligus pemilik apartemen ini. Tadi datang menagih sewa kamarku, lalu saat melihat aku belajar untuk ujian besok, dia memutuskan untuk tinggal sejenak dan mengganggu. Katanya sih hendak mengajariku. Dalam bidang hukum dia memang lebih berpengalaman. Namanya juga penipu. Dia tahu betul tentang hukum karena memelajarinya untuk menjerat korban.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memandangiku dengan tatapan sinis?" usul Kurosaki.

Dia bahkan tak memperlihatkan sedikit pun rasa bersalah. Padahal mestinya malu karena sudah menipu begitu banyak orang. Salah satunya aku. Entahlah, aku yang biasanya waspada dan berhati-hati begitu menghadapinya jadi sedikit lengah. Contohnya barusan. Begitu saja menerima tawarannya untuk bertanding menyelesaikan persoalan-persoalan hukum dari buku teksku. Awalnya kedudukan kami seimbang. Namun seperti biasa dia licik, dicarinya persoalan hukum yang sangat sukar di bab terakhir yang seharusnya baru kupelajari semester depan. Aku memprotesnya. Dia berdalih. Aku berimprovisasi menjawab persoalan itu, tetapi salah. Dia pun menang.

"Kau harus memberiku hadiah," kata lelaki itu, masih dengan cengirannya yang menyebalkan.

Sebelumnya kami memang sepakat tentang hadiah. Yang menang boleh minta apa saja dari yang kalah asalkan tidak berlangsung lebih dari sebulan. Kalau aku menang, aku akan menyuruhnya berhenti menipu orang-orang. Tapi aku belum tahu apa yang bakal dimintanya...

"Oke, apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Selama ini kau selalu membuatku sebal, menghalangi jalanku dan memberiku nasihat yang tak berguna. Seolah kau orang paling benar sedunia," katanya. "Karena itu hadiah ini harus membuat harga dirimu tercoreng... Jadi aku memintamu untuk... menciumku sekali setiap hari."

Aku tertegun. "Apa katamu? Sepertinya aku salah dengar."

"Aku memintamu untuk menciumku sekali setiap hari," ulangnya dengan ringan sembari mengambil permen cokelat yang terjatuh dari meja.

"Kau... mau aku mencium sepatumu?"

"Bukan. Kau tak pernah mencium lelaki, ya? Mencium itu artinya bibir bertemu dengan bibir," katanya lalu memakan permen cokelat itu.

Aku tidak percaya. Kurasakan pipiku memanas sementara pikiranku berputar-putar panik. Demi Tuhan, apa maksud lelaki ini? Kenapa dia memintaku menciumnya? Apa diam-diam dia menyukaiku? Pipiku terasa semakin panas. Lalu terlihat olehku seringai licik lelaki itu. Ah... Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Tsurara. Tentu saja dia hanya berusaha membuatmu terlihat bodoh. Dia menantangmu melakukan sesuatu yang nyaris mustahil karena berharap kau bakal menolaknya. Ya, benar. Dia ingin kau mengingkari janjimu sendiri supaya kepercayaan dirimu sebagai calon jaksa merosot. Tentu saja begitu. Benar-benar orang licik. Kau harus membuatnya tahu rasa!

"Oke," kataku menyetujui.

Kurosaki tampak terkejut. Namun cepat menguasai diri dan dengan nada menantang berkata, "Kalau begitu, aku siap untuk ciuman kita yang pertama."

Aku menelan ludah. Oke, lakukan saja tanpa berpikir. Kudekati Kurosaki dengan hati-hati. Dia menyunggingkan senyum mengejek, tapi ada setitik kecemasan di matanya. Aku jadi ikut cemas. Jantungku mulai berdegup tak beraturan. Semakin mendekati Kurosaki, aku semakin tak yakin pada apa yang akan kulakukan. Mungkin mencium musuhmu adalah gagasan buruk. Namun aku sudah tak bisa mundur... Kami semakin dekat, aku bisa merasakan napasnya di wajahku...

Aku memejamkan mata, lalu memberinya ciuman singkat. Barangkali hanya sedetik. Namun bagaikan setahun. Seolah diperlambat, aku bisa mengecap rasa bibirnya dengan jelas. Ada sedikit rasa pahit rokok. Juga rasa manis dari permen cokelat yang baru saja dimakannya.

"Oke, selamat tinggal, aku sudah tak ada perlu," kata Kurosaki memecah lamunanku. Dia bangkit lalu keluar dari kamarku.

.o)(O)(o.

Sumpah, aku hanya bercanda. Aku tak mengira gadis itu akan benar-benar menciumku. Dia kan membenciku setengah mati. Aku juga membencinya. Tak ada alasan apa pun di dunia ini yang bisa membuat kami berdua berciuman. Kecuali... salah seorang menantang yang lainnya. Arghhh! Aku sudah membuat kesalahan. Mestinya aku meminta hal lain saja. Aku bisa menyuruh dia membersihkan kamarku selama sebulan, membayar sewa apartemen setahun sekaligus, menjadikannya pesuruh... Tapi kenapa aku memintanya menciumku?! Ada apa dengan otakmu, Kurosaki?!

Yang lebih buruk, ciuman tadi terbayang-bayang di benakku. Bukannya aku belum pernah berciuman. Aku beberapa kali melakukannya dengan gadis-gadis yang berbeda dalam penyamaranku saat melakukan penipuan. Gadis yang kusewa selalu cantik. Mereka jago berciuman. Bibir mereka juga terpulas lipstik mahal. Jauh berbeda dengan si gadis tetangga yang bibirnya polos. Namun justru karena itu aku merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Bibirnya terasa seperti... entahlah. Pokoknya terasa lembut, hangat dan... Hentikan, Kurosaki! Kau sungguh tak seperti biasanya!

Aku mengambil sebuah buku secara asal dan mencoba membacanya. Ternyata buku itu membahas kasus hukum yang cukup menarik. Bisa kugunakan dalam aksiku selanjutnya. Kubaca buku itu dengan cermat, sesekali kucatat informasi penting darinya. Aku pun terhanyut dalam buku itu. Saat akhirnya tertidur, aku sudah lupa sama sekali tentang si gadis tetangga.

Paginya seperti biasa aku keluar kamar untuk mengambil koran langganan. Si gadis tetangga ternyata juga baru saja keluar dari kamarnya; dia sedang mengunci pintu. Lalu dengan ekspresi ragu-ragu dia menghampiriku. "Selamat pagi," sapanya.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku hendak turun tangga ketika gadis itu memanggilku. Dia menanyakan sesuatu yang tak masuk akal tentang kapan dia harus menciumku hari ini. Apa-apaan? Lalu mendadak aku ingat. Ah, ya, perjanjian tolol itu!

"Aku tidak punya waktu melihatmu pura-pura amnesia," kata gadis itu. Dia melirik jam tangannya dengan cemas. Katanya lagi, "Dengar, sebentar lagi ujianku dimulai. Kelihatannya nanti aku pulang larut dan kau pun biasanya begitu. Jadi aku mesti menciummu sekarang."

Sebelum aku sempat berkata apa pun, gadis itu mencondongkan tubuhnya padaku. Bibir kami menyatu untuk kedua kalinya. Namun kali ini lebih singkat, mungkin hanya seper sekian detik. Tahu-tahu gadis itu sudah menuruni tangga dengan tergesa. Sialan. Aku merasa kecurian.

Memang belum kuputuskan berapa lama tantangan ini berlangsung. Yang penting tidak lebih dari sebulan. Mengingat sensasi ciumannya yang membuatku terganggu, lebih baik tantangan ini segera kuakhiri. Sebelum sesuatu yang tak diharapkan terjadi. Puas dengan keputusan itu, aku pun mengambil koran langgananku dengan ceria. Namun berita utamanya membuatku terhenyak. Salah satu targetku melancarkan aksi yang tak terduga. Rencana yang kususun untuk memerangkapnya jadi tak berguna. Aku harus merancang rencana baru.

Dengan sigap kuraih telepon genggamku dan kuhubungi salah satu _speed dial_. Orang di seberang menjawab pada dering pertama. Dia berbicara dengan sangat cepat. Sembari menyimak instruksinya, aku berlari kembali ke kamarku dan mengobrak-abrik setumpuk dokumen. Informasi yang kucari ketemu bersamaan dengan selesainya instruksi dari telepon. Lalu dengan cepat aku mandi dan berpakaian. Hari ini penyamaranku berupa setelan jas konservatif warna abu-abu dan kacamata bergagang hitam. Sebuah tas kerja ikut melengkapi. Aku mengecek rencanaku sekali lagi, lalu berangkat. Saatnya bekerja.

Beberapa jam kemudian, bintang-bintang yang ada dalam kepalaku mewujud di langit malam. Ini hari yang berat. Aku mondar-mandir ke banyak tempat untuk menjalankan rencana baru itu. Namun kerjaku baru setengahnya selesai. Sebab target kali ini lebih waspada dari target biasanya, dia mempunyai beberapa tindakan pengamanan. Aku berhasil melemahkan sebagian di antaranya. Namun besok masih harus kerja keras...

Aku menaiki tangga apartemenku dengan riang. Bekerja selalu membuat perasaanku lebih enak. Awalnya aku jadi kurosagi karena ingin membalas dendam, namun lama-lama aku menyukai pekerjaan ini. Ketegangannya membuat ketagihan. Boleh juga bekerja seperti ini untuk jangka panjang... Tapi pasti si gadis tetangga tak setuju. Sekarang saja dia menatapku dengan pandangan sebal dari depan pintu kamarnya. Aku menaiki dua anak tangga terakhir sekaligus, lalu bersiap menghadapinya.

"Kau habis menipu lagi?" tanya gadis itu sambil mengamatiku dari atas ke bawah.

"Sebenarnya bukan urusanmu. Tapi karena kau begitu penasaran sampai menungguku pulang selarut ini, akan kuberitahu. Ya. Tebakanmu betul."

"Apa-apaan? Aku dari tadi mencari kucing peliharaanmu yang tak pernah kau urus itu. Kau selalu lupa memberinya makan. Sesibuk itu ya pekerjaanmu menipu orang?"

"Kau sendiri sempat-sempatnya mengurusi kucing orang lain. Tidak ada tugas membela kebenaran? Ah, aku tahu. Kau tak sanggup melakukannya. Bisanya hanya mengkritik orang lain," balasku dengan pedas. Rasa lelah membuatku tak bisa mengontrol diri.

Wajahnya merah padam. Belanya, "Aku kan masih belajar. Setelah lulus aku akan jadi jaksa dan menyelamatkan orang-orang dari penipu sepertimu."

"Orang-orang yang kutipu memang layak ditipu! Aku kurosagi. Aku hanya menipu para penipu. Aku membantu korban-korban mereka. Dan tahukah kau? Orang sepertimu tak akan pernah melakukan apa pun. Kau belajar tentang hukum, tapi nyatanya hukum tak bisa menyelamatkan sebagian besar korban penipuan. Jadi tutup mulutmu."

Puas sekali melihatnya seolah kehilangan kata-kata. Aku masuk ke kamarku dan membanting pintu tepat pada waktunya. Sedetik kemudian dia tersadar, lalu berseru-seru bahwa caraku menolong orang lain salah, bahwa aku justru memperlebar kejahatan. Dan bahwa dia benci sekali padaku. Persetan.

Setelah kejadian itu, kukira perjanjian ciuman kami selesai dengan sendirinya. Namun mestinya aku sadar kalau dia tak selonggar itu. Keesokan harinya saat kami berpapasan, ekspresinya memang langsung berubah kesal. Aku tak memedulikannya. Dia pun berjalan melewatiku. Namun di ujung tangga langkahnya terhenti. Diam sejenak. Lalu dengan cepat berbalik menghampiriku dan mendaratkan bibirnya di bibirku. Katanya, "Aku akan selalu menepati janji sekalipun tak menyukainya. Itu membuktikan mentalku sebagai penegak hukum. Akan kubuktikan padamu... bahwa aku mampu."

Jadi begitu? Dia menantangku? Hahaha, polos sekali. Akan kubuktikan kalau dia salah dan aku benar. Maka besoknya aku sengaja menjemput dia di fakultas hukumnya. Dia kaget, tentu saja. Lalu pura-pura tak melihatku. Tapi temannya Yukari justru senang melihatku dan melambaikan tangannya. Dia menyeret si gadis tetangga menghampiriku. Lantas bertanya apa yang kulakukan di sini.

"Aku mau menemuinya," jawabku sambil menunjuk si gadis tetangga. "Dia berhutang satu ciuman padaku."

Selanjutnya beberapa peristiwa terjadi dengan cepat: si gadis tetangga menjelaskan kalau aku hanya bercanda, Yukari pergi, si gadis tetangga mendorongku masuk mobilku, dia ikut masuk, dia memelototiku dan bertanya apa mauku, aku bilang dia belum menciumku hari ini, dan harus melakukannya sekarang juga karena sebentar lagi aku ada urusan—tentu saja bohong. Melihatnya berdilema sungguh menghibur. Kau tak berharap mencium seorang penipu di tempatmu belajar hukum.

Dia menyuruhku menjalankan mobil. Kubilang, cium dulu. Tentu saja dia menolak. Lalu kami berdebat dengan suara cukup keras hingga mahasiswa-mahasiswa lain mulai memperhatikan. Dia tampak malu. Kalau bisa keluar dari mobil tentu dia melakukannya, tapi pintu sudah kukunci. Tak ada pilihan lain.

Dia menunggu sampai jalanan agak sepi, lalu cepat-cepat menciumku. Namun tak akan kubiarkan selesai secepat yang dia harapkan. Kurengkuh kepalanya dengan kedua tanganku. Kupaksa bibirnya terus menempel dengan bibirku. Dia meronta, tapi aku terus melumat bibirnya. Dia berusaha berteriak tapi itu justru membuat mulutnya terbuka sehingga aku bisa memasukkan lidahku. Kami berciuman cukup lama. Akhirnya kulepaskan dia ketika kami sama-sama kehabisan oksigen.

"Dasar gila!" teriaknya marah. Beberapa mahasiswa memperhatikan kami dan bersiul. Wajahnya jadi merah padam. Katanya, "Mari kita hentikan perjanjian tolol ini."

"Aku tak mau," kataku sambil menyunggingkan seringai paling menyebalkan yang kubisa.

Setelah kejadian itu, si gadis tetangga berusaha menciumku pagi-pagi sebelum dia berangkat kuliah. Mungkin tak mau mengambil risiko aku datang lagi ke kampusnya. Namun kupastikan dia setersiksa mungkin dalam ciuman kami. Kurengkuh kepalanya dengan kedua tanganku supaya dia tak bisa bergerak. Tapi dia menonjok perutku, lalu melarikan diri. Di kesempatan lain menendang selangkanganku. Pernah juga mencakar tanganku sampai berdarah. Sakit sekali... Dasar gadis gila!

Supaya tak melukaiku lagi, aku berusaha membuat seluruh tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak. Hari ini sebelah tanganku menariknya sampai tubuh kami menempel erat. Tanganku yang satu lagi merengkuh kepalanya. Tentu saja dia berontak, tapi kutahan dengan kuat sehingga dia tak bisa bergerak. Kucium bibirnya dengan hati-hati, siapa tahu dia mau menggigit lidahku.

Aku berhasil menang darinya. Puas sekali! Masalahnya, kau tak bisa mencium seseorang setiap hari tanpa merasakan sesuatu. Sekuat apa pun berusaha tak memikirkan ciuman kami, si gadis tetangga mulai muncul dalam mimpi-mimpiku dengan cara yang menggelisahkan. Ciuman itu sendiri juga jadi agak... entahlah. Masalahnya si gadis tetangga terlalu... ugh, entahlah. Kuharap dia tak memakai pelembap bibir karena itu membuat bibirnya lembut sekali, seperti spons yang hendak mengisap bibirmu. Dia juga sebaiknya tak memakai _lip gloss _rasa buah-buahan. Rasa manis pada _lip gloss_ itu bercampur dengan rasa asli bibirnya, membuatku sinting.

Tantangan ciuman ini telah berjalan dua minggu. Empat belas kali sudah kami berciuman. Akankah kulakukan sampai sebulan, supaya dia lebih menderita? Atau sebaiknya kuakhiri sekarang? Ah, berhentilah memikirkan tantangan ini. Aku harus menciumnya, itu saja. Sampai dia tak tahan lalu menyerah.

.o)(O)(o.

Kurosaki adalah orang gila, aku yakin betul. Dan aku harus menciumnya hari demi hari. Ciuman itu sendiri makin tak tertahankan. Dia membuatku tak bisa bergerak hingga aku harus menerima ciumannya mentah-mentah. Mungkin tak terlalu parah kalau hanya berlangsung satu-dua detik. Masalahnya, dia menciumku lama sekali. Dan jujur saja... dia pencium yang andal. Pasti karena sering mencium gadis-gadis yang disewanya saat melakukan penipuan. Menjijikkan. Walaupun tak bisa kupungkiri kalau aku berdebar-debar dalam setiap ciuman kami.

Oke, aku memang sedikit menyukai Kurosaki. Barangkali sejak tahu tentang masa lalunya yang menyedihkan. Perlahan-lahan simpatiku berubah menjadi perasaan tertarik padanya. Mungkin karena dia berbeda dariku. Namun perbedaan itu juga membuatku membencinya... dan sungguh, jauh lebih mudah untuk membencinya. Terutama karena aku tak boleh suka pada seorang penipu.

Masalahnya, ciuman kami tadi pagi membuatku jauh lebih berdebar-debar. Aku sampai takut dia merasakan debaran jantungku karena tubuh kami menempel. Yang lebih parah, walaupun kedua tangannya menahanku dengan kuat, dia melumat bibirku dengan lebih lembut dari biasanya. Aku berusaha tak terhanyut dalam ciuman itu. Aku juga berusaha tak memikirkannya. Gagal. Sekarang saja aku sedang memikirkannya dalam perjalananku pulang. Aku memandangi jalanan dengan gelisah. Rasanya ada harapan tumbuh dalam diriku. Mungkinkah Kurosaki menyukaiku? Kalau tidak, kenapa dia mau melakukan sejauh ini hanya untuk membuatku kesal?

Harapan itu tumbuh perlahan-lahan seiring aku mendekati apartemenku. Tak lama kemudian aku sampai. Kunaiki anak tangganya satu demi satu sambil terus berdebat dengan diri sendiri. Aku sampai tak sadar sudah berada di lantai atas. Ketika mendongak, kulihat Kurosaki... di depan kamarnya... dengan seorang gadis... sedang berciuman.

Keterkejutan menyengatku dengan menyakitkan. Mereka berdua menyadari keberadaanku, lalu saling melepaskan diri. Kurosaki tampak terkejut. Si gadis entah siapa itu terkikik. Lalu mengucapkan selamat berpisah pada Kurosaki dan pergi melewatiku. Aku masih terkejut sampai tak bisa bicara. Lelaki itu pun mematung.

Akhirnya aku berhasil mengumpulkan kesadaranku dan melontarkan komentar pedas, "Hobimu mencium gadis-gadis ya? Sungguh rendah."

"Dengar, Yoshikawa, ini tak seperti yang kaulihat—"

"Yoshikawa, eh?" suaraku pecah menjadi histeria. "Baru kali ini kau memanggil namaku. Selama ini kan kau menganggapku tidak penting sampai-sampai memanggil namaku saja tak mau. Kau hanya butuh ciumanku, kan? Semua lelaki memang sama saja. Dasar brengsek!"

"Aku bisa jelaskan—"

"Jelaskan apa?" potongku. "Aku sudah cukup melihatnya. Selain penipu ternyata kau juga maniak ciuman. Bahkan mau menciumku, berkali-kali pula. Menjijikkan..."

"Aku tidak seperti itu. Berhentilah bersikap sok tahu!"

"Dan kau berhentilah mempermainkan aku!" bentakku. Aku melewatinya dengan langkah-langkah cepat, menepis tangannya yang berusaha meraihku, lalu masuk ke kamarku dan membanting pintu. Air mata mulai mengalir di pipiku.

.o)(O)(o.

Aku mendengar isakan dari balik pintu kamar si gadis tetangga. Kuketuk pintunya berkali-kali, tapi dia tak mau membukanya. Perasaan tak enak mulai menggerogoti diriku. Sialan! Mestinya aku tak memilih Mizuki—atau Miyuki, entahlah siapa namanya—untuk menyempurnakan penyamaranku saat memerangkap target tadi. Mestinya aku memilih gadis yang tak seagresif itu. Seenaknya saja tiba-tiba menciumku. Arghhhh! Kuketuk pintu sekali lagi. Menunggu. Tak ada yang terjadi.

Besoknya si gadis tetangga tak menciumku. Dia bahkan tak menggubrisku sama sekali. Besoknya juga begitu. Besoknya lagi juga. Dia seolah tak mendengar penjelasan-penjelasanku. Dilewatinya aku begitu saja. Merasa diremehkan, aku pun menyambar tangannya dan berkata, "Berhentilah bersikap begini. Menyebalkan, tahu."

Dia mendongak menatapku. Matanya terlihat lelah, namun secara konstan terpancar amarah darinya. Dia berujar, "Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan? Kau dulu selalu bilang padaku supaya tak mencampuri hidupmu. Sekarang malah protes. Pergilah dan cari gadis lain untuk kaucium!"

"Baiklah," kataku.

Aku hanya asal bicara karena tersinggung, tapi gadis itu terlihat terkejut. Dan ada sesuatu di matanya yang membuatku ingin menarik kata-kataku tadi. Dia terlihat... terluka.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Aku tak lagi berusaha bicara pada si gadis tetangga. Bayangan wajahnya yang terluka membuatku takut mendekatinya. Padahal biasanya aku tak sedemikian peduli pada perasaan orang lain. Namun gadis ini... astaga, semakin berusaha mengacuhkannya, aku justru semakin memikirkannya. Dan lagi aku merasa aneh tanpa ciumannya. Aku pun berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaanku. Itu cukup membantu. Banyak orang yang harus kutemui, banyak strategi yang harus kujalankan dan banyak pula shirosagi yang berhasil kusikat.

Suatu malam aku terbangun karena mendengar pintu kamarku digedor-gedor. Kulirik jam. Hampir tengah malam. Apakah ada pekerjaan darurat untukku? Dengan tergesa aku berjalan melintasi ruangan lalu membuka pintu. Ternyata tamunya adalah... si gadis tetangga. Kejutan. Dia terlihat capai dan penampilannya kusut, tapi bisa-bisanya mempertahankan pandangan penuh kebencian itu padaku.

"Kunci pintu kamarku hilang," katanya. "Kau punya cadangannya?"

"Ya. Sebentar, kucari dulu."

Mencari sesuatu di ruanganku yang berantakan bukanlah perkara mudah, terutama kalau barangnya sekecil itu. Aku mulai dengan menarik laci-laci lemari. Tak ada isinya. Ke mana mereka semua? Oh ya, dulu aku memindah seluruh isinya ke dalam sebuah kardus supaya praktis. Lantas aku mengobrak-abrik tumpukan di sudut ruangan. Setelah menemukan kardus yang tepat, ternyata isinya tinggal beberapa pensil dan gantungan kunci. Ah! Dulu aku pernah tersandung kardus ini dan isinya berhamburan, lalu tak kubereskan lagi... Jadi kunci cadangannya pasti ada di suatu tempat di lantai ruanganku. Aku memandang berkeliling. Lantai tertutup berbagai macam barang. Hampir tak ada tempat untuk berpijak.

Sambil menghela napas, aku kembali ke pintu depan untuk memberitahu si gadis tetangga agar menunggu lebih lama. Namun gadis itu sudah tak ada. Aku melongok ke luar... ternyata dia pingsan di depan kamarnya. Kugoncang-goncang badan gadis itu. Tak ada respons. Tubuhnya panas, mungkin demam. Kubawa dia ke kamarku lalu kubaringkan di tempat tidur.

Beberapa saat kemudian dia sudah berselimut dan di dahinya ada kompres air dingin. Aku duduk di sebelahnya sambil mengawasi. Dia kelihatan sedikit lebih baik. Badannya masih panas, tapi napasnya teratur. Aku mengganti kompresnya beberapa kali. Akhirnya pukul tiga dini hari dia sadar. Dipandanginya aku dengan agak bingung. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Kau pingsan di depan kamarmu."

Gadis itu menghela napas panjang. Dia terlihat hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak jadi. Suasana sekali lagi menjadi sepi. Akhirnya dia berujar, "Tahukah kau, Kurosaki? Belum pernah aku selelah ini dalam hidupku."

"Kau memang kelihatan lelah," komentarku.

"Ya. Aku lelah kuliah, lelah mengurus keluargaku, lelah memikirkan masa depan... dan terutama aku lelah bertengkar denganmu."

"Wow, aku juga!" timpalku sinis. "Bisakah kita berbaikan dan melupakan semua ini?"

Kedua ujung bibirnya naik sedikit. "Tak ada gunanya. Kalaupun sekarang berbaikan, di masa depan kita akan bertengkar dan bertengkar lagi."

"Kau benar," kataku. "Tapi itu tak menghapus fakta kalau kau tak menepati janji. Kau baru menciumku selama dua minggu, ingat? Padahal batasnya sebulan."

"Er—"

"Sebagai gantinya... biarkan aku menciummu sekali saja. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

Gadis itu terkejut. Namun perlahan-lahan ia memejamkan mata. Aku pun mendekatinya. Hidungku mencium wangi tubuhnya. Bisa kurasakan napasnya yang hangat. Kusingkirkan rambut yang menghalangi wajahnya, lalu kucium dia. Ciuman itu sangat sekilas, bibir kami bahkan nyaris tak bersentuhan. Tapi cukup untuk membuat kami berdua salah tingkah.

Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya. Aku pindah ke sudut kamar, pura-pura membaca buku. Suasana pun senyap. Setelah beberapa lama, aku melirik gadis itu. Ternyata dia sedang memandangi bulan separo di luar jendela. Aku ikut memandanginya. Bulan separo itu seolah menertawakan kami, dua orang yang berbeda prinsip dan keras kepala. Tak ada yang mau memahami lainnya. Tak ada yang mau mengalah sedikit pun untuk menumbuhkan suatu perasaan yang muncul di antara kami.

Barangkali perasaan itu memang tak seharusnya tumbuh.

Setelah tumbuh pun apa yang bisa kami lakukan selain membunuhnya?

.o)(O)(o.

* * *

**A/N:** terima kasih sudah membaca. Bagaimana menurut Anda? Apakah Anda menyukainya? Saya akan menghargai kalau Anda memberi review.


End file.
